


Lucky

by oohsyren



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohsyren/pseuds/oohsyren
Summary: Park Chanyeol, a friend that is always there to help and take care of you in times of need.





	Lucky

You woke up one morning to find Chanyeol in the corner of the room, he's just quietly sitting there which is very unlikely of him. He seems to be in deep concentration, it's as if he's thinking about the world's problems and how he would solve it.

He lifts his head and notices that you're already awake, he immediately picked up the bottled water beside him and brought it over to your side.

"Here," he places the bottled water in your hands "Have a drink, I'll be right back." He immediately stormed off the room. 

You have a look around your room and you admire the design of the interior in which Chanyeol had a hand in making. From the yellow painted wall down to the yellow curtains, Chanyeol really has a knack in knowing what you like. You sit-up and continue to scan the room you're in until the door finally opens and Chanyeol enters, carrying a tray in his hands.

"I brought you some breakfast!" You see his wide smile once again as he knew he did a good job, once again. "I cooked some eggs and bacon for you, I hope you'll enjoy it." He placed the tray on your lap and handed you a fork before returning to his usual corner and picking up a book to read. You munched down on your breakfast as he's indulged in his book reading as nothing but the sound of pages flipping and food-chewing fill the room.

"Hey, Chanyeol." you called out to him, breaking the silence. He lifts his head up as he stared at you. "What were you thinking off, earlier? You seemed so focused on it. No secrets please!" Chanyeol remained calm before walking up to you, he took a seat at the end side of your bed.

"It's just that you're starting to get better and I know that you wouldn't need me anymore, heck, I wouldn't even see you for a long time." He fidgets with his fingers, Chanyeol was really anxious about the thought of not seeing you again. "but I know that it would be for the best, just make sure to take care of yourself." he adds

"Chanyeol, I didn't know you had a lot of things in your mind already." you held his hand but his expressions remained blank. "You know that for the short amount of time we've been together, I felt that you really care for me." you added.

"But you shouldn't burden yourself of the thought of losing me? I'm sure you will find someone to guide once again." you saw tears forming on his eyes as tried hard to look away.

"You've saved me from a pit of endless despair and I thank you for that but it's time to move unto someone new who is in need of your help." tears streamed down his cheeks as he smiles before looking at you.

"I guess I'll be on my way then?" you gave him a nod as he slowly approached you before planting a soft peck on your forehead. 

Chanyeol stood up and walked towards the door and as he did, the walls started reverting to their original color. The yellow walls started fading, turning to white, as well as the curtains. The flower vase on your bed-side table turned into a jar containing your medications and the bracelet you had on that you adored so much, turned into a tag with your name written on it and as you take a look at Chanyeol one more time, he turned to you as he's slowly fading.

"Take care of yourself. I'll be here whenever you need me, always."

**Author's Note:**

> **
> 
> This is the first work I posted and I hope yeolmaes and exo-ls enjoy it! Comments are very much appreciated owo


End file.
